Promises
by Liulfrool
Summary: Nozomi may not be as healthy as she seems *implied Reinako (sailor mars x sailor venus, pgsm)


A/N: Yea nope don't own anything except this story, cliches and all.

**Promises**

* * *

Eli, "Come on Nozomi. This is a really mean prank. Please..."

The blonde held onto her violet haired friend. She couldn't tell if her vision was blurred because of the rain or of the tears that wouldn't stop.

Everything happened all too sudden. Nozomi was exceptionally pale today.

Nozomi argued that she was fine that she could stay longer to finish the student council work. For once, Eli decided work could wait a while longer and decided they would walk together. It's not like she could stop Nozomi from working; that girl was as stubborn as she was.

Clearly both of them underestimated the state Nozomi was in. They hadn't taken much steps from the schoolgate but Nozomi had fainted. Caught by surprise, Eli didn't think twice when she dropped the umbrella they shared, letting the rain fall freely on top. All she could think.. worry was of the limp body in her arms.

Eli vaguely noticed the people that had gathered around. She didn't notice the second year trio were among them until they had pushed her to let go of Nozomi to let the ambulance could take Nozomi to the hospital. She only noted that she wasn't with Nozomi and how the girl was doing as they drove to the hospital in the chairwoman's car.

They had moments of nervouseness, especially before their live performances. Eli had felt fear before her last ballet performance. But nothing... none of that compared to what she felt now. Anxiety, dread... panic... Eli couldn't dare to look at the red glare of the ER panel. Yet she felt she had to as if she could call out Nozomi by mere willing at the very room Nozomi was receiving medical procedure.

It was an early sign of brain tumor they said. Most likely genetic. Eli still couldn't entirely grasp what the doctor had said. Only a few months. Not even an entire year... Nozomi had less than a year to live. She had always prepared herself for the possible separation they would go through once they graduated but this? This was... Eli gripped Nozomi's still hand even more tightly. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

* * *

Ever the mature one, Nozomi put up a brave face when she heard the news. But Eli could tell. For Nozomi was still only eighteen years old, the news of death was unpleasantly unexpected.

"The good side is that I don't have to move again ever, I guess."

"Nozomi... don't joke about things like that."

When Nozomi merely gave a Eli a broken smile as an answer, the blonde couldn't bring herself to scold her friend more. Quietly she just turned out to give Nozomi some privacy as the ex student council vice president changed back to her uniform. The doctor said she was fine to leave for now, but would have to return for regular tests every now and then. Eli would have preferred Nozomi to stay longer, but the violet haired girl had agreed to show up on time for the tests - with Eli, of course - and that mattered more to Nozomi's health. So Eli let it go.

* * *

A few months had passed the incident, a few weeks since their final performance. Thankfully Nozomi had not fainted since but did show to be more easily tired out. All they had left was to prepare for their last days in high school and prepare for college entrance exams. Eli wasn't sure how to feel the way Nozomi acted to all of this. To be brutally honest, there weren't much possibility for Nozomi to even enter college... and yet, Nozomi stuck through with all their studies as if nothing changed. Eli was grateful of course, for their time together, but at the same time... it was as if they were ignoring the inevitable.

As if they were merely telling themselves a lie. A lie that all would be better.

"Elicchi."

Ah, Nozomi caught her staring instead of studying.

"Did you ever watch the live action series of Sailor Moon as a kid?"

"I... uh... no? I didn't even know there was a live action series..."

"Well, in that version of Sailor Moon... Sailor Venus was a little different from the other ones."

Eli slowly let her pencil down, thinking studying was over for now. She gave Nozomi her full attention.

"She regained her memories from her past life, unlike the others. So she had a serious attitude. Responsible, stubborn. Dedicated to duty... like a certain someone I know."

Eli groaned. She picked up her pencil again, trying to concentrate on her notes once more. Nozomi's teasing could wait.

"But she also was sick."

Eli's hand paused.

"She had a brain tumor like me. The series never explained how or why she had the sickness. She just did."

Eli listened. Where was Nozomi going with this...

"And she died. Even after she finally went through a surgery that she said she wouldn't risk for her duty as a guardian. A surgery she went through only after Sailor Mars insisted so many times."

Eli snapped her head up. No, Nozomi was not going to die. That was just a tv show. So many words hung in her mouth, but none came out. The most Eli could let out was what sounded like a strangled cry of Nozomi's name as she focused all her energy to stop her tears from flowing.

"Then Sailor Moon saved the world of course, and Venus was brought back to life!"

Eli was confused by the sudden change of atmosphere. Nozomi was a bundle of surprise, that wasn't something new, but... what was the point of the story? Eli wondered as Nozomi merely stretched her arms and walked over to the window as she usually did during their time in the student council room.

"Ever since we knew of my tumor... I kept rewatching the series, especially the episodes that Venus died and came back..."

"Nozomi..."

"And I'd be wishing for a miracle like that but..."

Eli's breath caught in her throat.

"That's just a tv show. And I'm nothing like Sailor Venus. I don't protect a moon princess for eternity. I'm not destined to save the world... I'm just... an ordinary girl. I will die."

With that, somewhere something in Eli snapped. She immediately rose up from her chair and stomped towards Nozomi. She didn't know what she was thinking, what she was doing. Not until she felt the sting on her hand and saw Nozomi's cheek swell red. Feeling immediate guilt, Eli hugged her friend. She didn't mean to hurt her. She never would. But... the way Nozomi sounded so defeated...

"Nozomi please... don't... Don't give up like that. You're taking all the tests regularly, and you also have a surgery that you can go through... I don't know when exactly the series were aired, but I'm sure the procedure has advanced a lot more. You'd have a higher probability of going through..."

Eli ranted.

She wasn't always good with words, but she had to say something... anything to give Nozomi hope. Nozomi didn't respond. She didn't mutter even the slightest tease like she usually did, but with the way Nozomi hugged her back silently... Eli thought perhaps she did have some effect.

Unknownst to the blonde, Nozomi herself thought while she wasn't like Sailor Venus in any way, she related a lot to Minako Aino's character. They were both loners, growing up with few or no friends. Minako for her idol career, Nozomi for her parents' work. As a child, she looked up to how strong Minako could be. But she also looked up to her relationship with Sailor Mars, Rei Hino. They had their share of bumps, but it was one of the strongest relationship Nozomi had witnessed - in fiction and in real life. She hope that she would find someone the way Minako had Rei.

As she hugged Eli more tightly, she realized that she had. And unlike Venus, Nozomi determined not to let go so easily.

* * *

A miracle, well a semi-miracle did happen. The doctor informed that a colleague of his was a renown surgeon in Korea and would be able to perform a rather successful surgery. But Nozomi was asked to fly to the said country. While it was reasonable - the surgeon said he worked best with his team there, Eli couldn't help thinking the surgeon was a lazy fart. Who makes the patient move? Anything could happen to the patient... how could a doctor make that risk? Eli grumbled as she helped Nozomi pack.

"Now, now, Elichi. It's better than nothing."

Of course Nozomi noticed her discomfort.

"And my parents don't mind paying for the ticket."

"They are your parents after all... they could at least go with you."

"I'm sure they're busy."

'As usual,' the girls thought. Eli wondered if she could ask to come along. She knew she couldn't ask her parents as they were planning to book a ticket from Russia so that her grandma could visit in time for graduation. But maybe she could ask Nozomi's parents to book her a ticket as well... She would eventually pay back Nozomi, of course. But she could ask Nozomi's parents so that she could in their stead.

"No, you're not coming along."

...damn it.

"But you're going to be alone in a foreign country."

"I'll be in the hospital. I should be fine."

"You don't even know how to speak Korean."

"I'm pretty sure I can communicate basic conversation in English. And the doctor knows Japanese for sure."

Eli uncharacteristically pouted. Damn Nozomi for refuting all of her reasons to tag along. All but one.

"I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

To that Nozomi didn't have an outright answer. Awkward silence filled the room as they resumed packing. Thinking perhaps she overstepped a line, Eli opened her mouth to apologize. Except Nozomi beat her to it.

"Sorry."

"... you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for worrying you... for becoming a burden..."

"Nozomi, you're being ridiculous."

"But..."

"But?"

"But... do you mind if I ask for a favor? I know it's selfish on my part and you don't really have to do it..."

Eli was momentarily at a loss for words. She wasn't exactly sure how things were turning out at, but she was certain for one thing. She would listen to whatever Nozomi asked of her.

"Will you wait for me?"

It was a simple question. A simple request. But why Eli felt so nervous to give an answer, she didn't understand. Her heart beat ridiculously faster. And she was positive Nozomi could hear her heart pounding as well, especially with this amount of silence. Would she wait for Nozomi? Of course. There was no doubt. The thought that Nozomi had to ask was ridiculous, because they were friends. Best friends. Because...

"I love you."

The surprised look on Nozomi's face made Eli realize what she had said.

"I mean... I mean, of course I'd wait for you. It's just that... well, I would since..."

"I love you, too, Elichi."

That stopped Eli's rant effectively. Silence hit the room once more, but with a different tension. Somehow her mind still functioned and realized they had confessed their love to each other. It also noted that after love was confessed people usually shared their first kiss. At that very thought, Eli blushed, of course. And Nozomi only made the situation worse for the blonde as she walked closer in a sultry... very sultry way.

When Nozomi became impossibly close, Eli shut her eyes immediately. Nervous, but expecting. What came however wasn't what she thought. Or rather, not at the place she expected. Nozomi gave her a kiss... but on her cheek. While Eli gave her a confused look, the violet haired girl merely touched Eli's lips with the tip of her thumb.

"I'll save this for later... as a promise to come back."

A smile and a blush blossomed immediately. Eli took this opportunity to return the gesture.

"This is a promise that I'll be waiting."

* * *

On the day of graduation many students were pleasantly surprised by the blossomed cherry blossoms that decorated the school scenery. It was beautiful and a lovely scene to part with.

But Eli thought nothing was more beautiful than the violet haired girl whose hand she held for the first time.

Nothing was lovelier than the way Nozomi blushed after their first kiss.


End file.
